


The Lunchbox

by StarRoseColors



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Figuring out your neighbor's secret identity because he's clumsy asf, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Now within the tower walls of Darkwing's base after finding himself deeply involved in one of his cases, the young boy Honker Muddlefoot took note of the large collection of items, both fantastic and mundane. The one thing that stood out most was the old novelty lunchbox behind glass.
Kudos: 20





	The Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Now within the tower walls of Darkwing's base after finding himself deeply involved in one of his cases, the young boy Honker Muddlefoot took note of the large collection of items, both fantastic and mundane. The one thing that stood out most was the old novelty lunchbox behind glass. And not just because of the painful-looking beak dent in the back but for how much it reminded him of a tale he overheard in a tense conversation between his dad and new neighbor Drake Mallard.

Honker adjusted his glasses and leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

 _“You decided it was a good idea to smash it_ into my face _.”_

_“Look, I’m sorry-”_

_“You’re lucky you didn’t break my beak! What’s worse is what happened to my lunchbox!”_

Yeah, that looked like it had been smashed into someone’s face. It was hard enough to leave an almost-perfect impression of a young beak. He couldn’t help but touch his own beak. Hopefully, Tank would never hear that story. But, something was wriggling at him.

_“It was just a lunchbox-!”_

_“It was a novelty item!”_

“Honker!” a voice called. Darkwing Duck ascended down the stairs, adjusting his gloves. He was so focused on that, he didn’t notice the cape catching under his flipper until he was falling down the stairs. “Ow,” he grumbled when he finally hit the floor with a truly spectacular crash. But, sure enough, he was standing up, with no sign of an injury besides a bruise.

It reminded him of when Mr. Mallard was walking away, tripping on Tank’s bicycle…

Oh.

Oh, well.

That made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic on Tumblr!


End file.
